Project:Chat/Logs/20 September 2017
23:35:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liqrfUYsOtA 23:36:02 Finally 23:36:07 I found the perfect collab 23:36:24 No joke 23:37:17 k 23:37:18 brb 23:37:19 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 23:37:33 FLINTSTONES 23:37:51 why ____________. 23:37:54 GOOD THING I FOUND A MAGIC COLLABORATION 23:38:00 i found it first 23:38:02 long ago 23:38:05 wat 23:38:05 i mean 23:38:06 really 23:38:09 not long ago 23:38:14 but like a week or so ago 23:38:18 oh 23:38:24 3 out of 4 23:38:28 Isn't it good 23:38:29 Also 23:38:29 _______. 23:38:32 plz 23:38:34 Did you spot garfield? 23:38:38 WITH THE CRINGE 23:38:40 life 23:38:44 limmuati 23:38:46 garfield you fat cat 23:38:50 i hate mondays 23:38:55 Racistism 23:38:59 lol 23:39:09 I H A T E M O N D A Y S 23:39:09 i HA 23:39:24 -Everyone in the planet 23:39:28 also 23:39:39 how bad do you want me to be a boss in the game? 23:39:45 ohh on drones on the chat it wrote plz i see too many overlords 23:40:01 Well 23:40:11 As much as I want the... 23:40:18 Boss concept idea 23:40:20 ruh I be Seeing TO MANY OVERLORDS HERE STOP THEM 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 FROM TERRORISM THE COUNTRY OF DIEP.IO 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 Overlord 23:40:20 HI ITS OVERLORD AKA FAMOUS 23:40:20 23:40:20 OVERLORD 4 23:40:20 hi 23:40:20 23:40:20 Overlord 23:40:20 Lesson learned 23:40:20 JB COLUMBIA OVERLORD 23:40:20 HOI 23:40:20 23:40:20 What is a player overlord said 23:40:20 ATARI4600 is a playa of a overlord 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 23:40:20 EVEN YOUTUBERS ADASBA >------ OVERMANCER SINBADX masterov DUCK.IO SICKMANIA?? ENIGMA SNAPwing toonfirst HELP Save AMERICA FROM OVERLORD just for 10$ 23:40:31 Stop spamming 23:40:34 um 23:40:39 okay 23:40:52 555555555555 23:40:54 spamming is this 23:40:58 so how much do you want me in the game? 23:41:04 or in the concept? 23:41:05 alot 23:41:09 quite alot 23:41:19 whatever 23:41:27 hm 23:41:30 well 23:41:35 sorry to dissipoint 23:41:37 but 23:41:41 im not going in 23:41:45 its is the showw of retarded sprayers 23:41:46 Umm 23:41:49 I'm not luggy anymore 23:41:49 I'm making the game 23:41:50 unless i change my mind 23:41:54 not you 23:42:01 well im not going in, sorry 23:42:10 You don't have to work in it 23:42:11 sandbox game 23:42:27 Is it because you don't want it to ruin your reputation? 23:42:29 im not being a boss in the game, k? 23:42:30 no 23:42:35 What is it? 23:42:41 SUMMONER 23:42:44 i just dont really want to 23:42:54 Ugh 23:42:55 fine 23:43:01 But 23:43:03 Wait 23:43:04 someone is a sprayer 23:43:09 If you want to not become a boss 23:43:17 If you change your mind 23:43:22 faq you 23:43:42 HEY HEY HEY can we alll play cops vs robbers on sandbox plz 23:43:53 no 23:43:59 and dont be an ass about it ac 23:44:04 im not being in the game. 23:44:06 BOSS 23:44:15 ooh rejected 23:44:16 I'm just a bit tired 23:44:23 and 23:44:23 too bad 23:44:26 its only 7:44 23:44:33 Let's not talk about you 23:44:36 PM 23:44:38 okay 23:44:39 And, Tornado 23:44:51 TIME ZONES OR WHATEVER 23:44:51 I had like 2-3 exams at school 23:44:52 maybe 23:44:52 plz 23:45:10 so 23:45:13 what now? 23:45:22 okay your like my sister who get anger issues two much 23:45:34 Ugh 23:45:39 I'm not usually like this 23:45:41 see 23:46:18 what now? 23:46:20 i get a song for u the calm down god tank LET YOUR UP AND YOUR ANGER DOWN 23:46:32 ? 23:46:37 'god tank' 23:46:50 PLZ 23:46:51 also SHUT UP 23:46:59 this is THE CRINGEST stuff 23:47:20 you are the cringiest stuff. 23:47:21 Throwing a fidget spinner in the ground 23:47:34 you are Throwing a fidget spinner in the ground 23:47:39 No, here's the cringiest thing: 23:47:46 you 23:47:52 i dont want to be AUTISTIC 23:47:53 (fgrin) 23:47:56 (grin) 23:48:00 Trying to make the song "Megalovania" with a fidget spinner 23:48:07 T R U E C R I N G E 23:48:48 uh huh 23:48:51 what now??? 23:49:05 b u r p 23:49:11 tornado WHY U 23:49:14 what now? 23:49:31 rommand Dabbing course 23:49:48 what now? 23:49:56 Kirate chopping a cheez it crazker 23:50:00 cracker 23:50:02 what now? 23:50:06 Gerfild u fat kat 23:50:16 WHAT NOW?! 23:50:20 I H8 MUNDAYZ 23:51:02 Gerfild u're gowin in a dyet 23:51:04 ashima 23:51:10 hm 23:51:18 Desmond the moon bear 23:51:35 PLease the most cringe 23:51:41 Most cringe? 23:51:42 bored 23:51:47 BORED 23:51:57 also i can5t wait to not be in the game 23:52:19 Dabbing with 2 fidget spinners in each hand wearing a backward cap 23:52:25 TRUE CRINGE 23:52:27 OKAY SMASH THE SMASHER is boring he just turns to smasher and does afk trolls 23:52:39 booo 23:52:45 BUT FUNNT TOO 23:52:47 FUNNY 23:53:01 bored 23:53:03 also 23:53:08 also i cant wait to not be in the game 23:53:30 Why is everybody here stubborn 23:53:31 WHY? 23:53:39 idk 23:53:42 arena closer DABS FOR JAKE PUAL FAN 23:53:46 but i am very stubborn 23:53:50 arent i? 23:53:59 Extreme stubborness 23:54:29 its going to be alful pretending to fight and lose against TACO 23:54:30 yeah he dont wanna talk because of the jake pual dabbing 23:54:39 yeah 23:54:39 oh wait 23:54:47 tropical is dead 23:54:49 i dont have to! 23:55:23 -!- SmashTheSmasher has left Special:Chat 23:55:31 Mhhh... 23:55:38 haha 23:56:03 -!- SmashTheSmasher has joined Special:Chat 23:56:06 Since BOSS's extreme stubborness, I can't make a boss concept I wanted to do a while ago 23:56:12 >:( 23:56:18 must suck for you 23:56:19 helloh me again 23:56:24 BOSS 23:56:32 You don't care, do you? 23:56:39 sorry but not really 23:56:41 (eh) 23:56:46 Wow 23:56:58 -!- SmashTheSmasher has left Special:Chat 23:57:03 Meanie >:( 23:57:12 -!- MegaDestroyer20 has joined Special:Chat 23:57:15 oh my god 23:57:19 i am so offended rn 23:57:30 FOR once and for ALL smash I DONT LIVE IN TEXAS 23:57:30 -!- SmashTheSmasher has joined Special:Chat 23:57:33 so offended that i dont even care 23:57:50 u do live in texas how was 2017 outbreak 23:57:56 harvey 23:57:58 hurricane 23:58:47 hello megadestroyer welcome to chat Moderator chat polic chat help 23:58:56 Chat Police 23:58:58 ? 23:59:17 also 23:59:48 are you just going to get rid of the factory world or just get anotrher person to be the boss? 23:59:57 -!- SmashTheSmasher has left Special:Chat 23:59:59 Another person to be the boss 00:00:06 of course 00:00:24 k 00:00:28 but who? 00:00:32 -!- SmashTheSmasher has joined Special:Chat 00:00:36 IDK 00:00:38 >:( 00:01:02 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 00:01:12 I'm kinda back but kinda not 00:01:14 i know how devastating it must be to have the most amazing most law of pysichs breaking most bla bla bla person on the wiki refuse to be the boss of a world? 00:01:18 cos still doing homework 00:01:30 BOSS 00:01:37 I don't like you for that reason 00:01:37 also 00:01:41 AC 00:01:42 As a friend 00:01:43 hee 00:01:46 wow 00:01:50 eh 00:01:54 Why reject BOSS for Factory world boss? 00:01:58 thats a decent reason i guess 00:02:06 Because he doesn't want to be the boss 00:02:07 ugh 00:02:07 hm? 00:02:13 oh 00:02:14 BOSS 00:02:21 Why don't you want to be a boss 00:02:27 Already asked 00:02:33 wut did he say 00:02:42 "I don't know" 00:02:46 ... 00:02:56 well 00:03:12 that basically means you're just saying it 00:03:16 i just didnt feel like being a boss i guess 00:03:24 ah l 00:03:24 really 00:03:26 k* 00:03:29 THen 00:03:31 im not going to be in the game 00:03:31 *Then 00:03:33 that's what I thought for a bit 00:03:33 at all 00:03:36 oh 00:03:39 ok den :/ 00:03:42 Why are you the named BOSS? 00:03:47 because 00:03:48 do you not like the "feel" ? 00:03:50 -!- HondaChatPolice has joined Special:Chat 00:03:54 hi 00:03:55 my name has a long history 00:03:55 hi 00:04:01 and im not explaining it 00:04:02 chat police 00:04:04 SMG 00:04:05 it would take too long 00:04:06 SMH 00:04:07 chat police 00:04:09 Looks very random, BOSS 00:04:12 whatever 00:04:19 If you don't want to be a boss 00:04:25 then we have to find someone else den 00:04:28 ^ 00:04:30 OOO 00:04:31 is that ok with you 00:04:31 O 00:04:32 O 00:04:32 O 00:04:33 O 00:04:33 O 00:04:34 yes 00:04:35 sorry 00:04:35 Mega 00:04:37 kay 00:04:41 SORRY 00:04:44 fine 00:04:45 ): 00:04:46 ugh 00:04:47 He is sorry 00:04:51 Mhhhh... 00:04:52 haha 00:04:54 heh 00:04:56 hm 00:04:58 ehhh 00:05:00 meh 00:05:01 GOT EM destroyer 00:05:02 .-. 00:05:08 i know how devastating it must be to have the most amazing most law of pysichs breaking most bla bla bla person on the wiki refuse to be the boss of a world? 00:05:16 BOSS 00:05:18 T BOOY GOT HOMEWORK ' 00:05:18 ... 00:05:21 I don't care about that 00:05:22 jk 00:05:23 BOSS 00:05:24 heh 00:05:28 Just Kiddin 00:05:35 ik 00:05:39 :P 00:05:40 if you are a such a powerful creature... 00:05:54 ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSOWCVXZ 00:05:55 Then, how can you type on a keyboard when you don't have any hands 00:05:58 :P 00:06:02 ugh 00:06:08 git r3kt m9 00:06:28 its too complicaTED FOR YOUR MORTAL BRAINS TO UNDERSTAND 00:06:34 BOSS 00:06:36 EVEN THOUGH ITS REALLY SIMPLE 00:06:38 I don't faqing care 00:06:44 sure you dont 00:06:53 And you're no close of being a genius 00:07:03 -!- HondaChatPolice has joined Special:Chat 00:07:12 So, don't say that 00:07:17 its just that i am on 00:07:22 well 00:07:22 Well 00:07:23 idk 00:07:27 If you were so smart 00:07:33 -!- HondaChatPolice has left Special:Chat 00:07:38 were? 00:07:49 Then, you would've said the reason why you don't want to be a boss 00:08:16 fine 00:08:20 its because 00:08:35 i dont really like the idea of rifleman ' hacking into my account' 00:08:42 >_ 00:08:45 and 00:08:54 It's a game 00:09:01 yeh 00:09:09 you were all like ' oh my geam my rules so its a tank aaaa' 00:09:12 half of essay done 00:09:26 BOSS 00:09:34 BOS 00:09:38 Fine 00:09:38 BOSS* 00:09:42 I can't force you to be in the game 00:09:48 Well yeah 00:09:54 Its not like you have to be in it 00:09:54 That would be politicaly incorrect 00:09:56 so... 00:10:01 exactly 00:10:02 so 00:10:04 and then TBOO went all 'ITS EITHER A F***ING TANK OR A **********************ING TANK THATS A THIRD PIECE OF SHIT' 00:10:11 so 00:10:13 what now? 00:10:20 Well 00:10:21 uh dude 00:10:23 We can... 00:10:25 I didn't go phycho 00:10:26 are you going to keep begging for me to be in the game? 00:10:29 uh no 00:10:29 you did 00:10:29 No 00:10:32 I was going to say 00:10:33 As I said... 00:10:38 we need a replacement 00:10:42 you are always 'phycho' 00:10:43 "I can't force you to be in the game 00:10:44 so who wants to be in the game 00:10:47 not me 00:10:49 lol 00:10:56 anyways gtg bye 00:11:02 shet up .- 00:11:02 That would be politicaly incorrect" 00:11:04 kbye 00:11:05 OOOH ITS DOMINATORAWESOME101 HE LIVES IN TEXAS 00:11:10 wutlol 00:11:11 Also, TBOO-Y 00:11:13 ? 00:11:16 honda 00:11:20 ummm 00:11:24 nv, 00:11:26 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:11:28 We could use... 00:11:30 nevermind afk 00:11:33 Chapsteck? 00:11:35 YES 00:11:40 Zathsu? 00:11:48 well actually 00:11:53 dats a hard choice 00:11:57 might need a poll 00:12:03 Mhh 00:12:10 or 00:12:16 Well 00:12:23 Chap would fit more 00:12:30 just put a poll and put chap and zathsu and put descript as "choose one or the other" 00:12:32 mhh 00:12:32 I mean... 00:12:35 that's true 00:12:39 I mean 00:12:46 I cant come up with shet for Zathsu 00:12:47 You have to use round characters in platfromers 00:12:51 Easier to stomp on 00:12:55 When I mean round 00:12:58 Chepsteck sounds more logical tbh 00:13:02 Yeah 00:13:58 smallyes, include chop in your thingy thing, I must be known 00:14:11 Chap 00:14:31 You'll probably have some kind of mech suit and you're gonna be rolling around or stuff like that 00:14:36 you know 00:14:38 normal stuff 00:15:04 in a video game 00:16:03 -!- HondaChatPolice has joined Special:Chat 00:16:19 yo tropical chapsteck 00:16:19 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has left Special:Chat 00:16:39 chatpolicehonda 00:16:49 yes feel free to ask 00:16:57 hello 00:17:00 Chaptendo: Welcome to the next hurricane 00:17:03 ? 00:17:15 are eye pea chep 00:17:32 tropical chapsteck had died 00:17:39 heh 00:18:11 -!- BeniTehCobCannon has joined Special:Chat 00:18:22 im happy with myself 00:18:25 yoy 00:18:38 rapid-fire laser nipples 00:18:47 lol 00:19:04 Weakness: Nipple Twister 00:19:11 LMAO 00:19:12 AKA THE CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW 00:19:18 w8 00:19:20 sorry 00:19:21 the claw? 00:19:25 ADASBA CONFIRM? 00:20:12 or anokuu confirm cos anokuu invented the claw 00:20:17 brb dinner' 00:20:48 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 00:21:02 gtg 00:21:13 -!- MegaDestroyer20 has left Special:Chat 00:21:14 bye 00:21:16 -!- SmashTheSmasher has left Special:Chat 00:21:16 -!- HondaChatPolice has left Special:Chat 00:21:16 -!- Tornado200 has left Special:Chat 00:22:00 -!- BeniTehCobCannon has left Special:Chat 00:23:13 -!- HondaChatPolice has joined Special:Chat 00:23:21 everyone left 00:29:45 -!- HondaChatPolice has left Special:Chat 00:38:00 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 00:38:05 back 00:38:07 awwww 00:45:50 giantSUPER SPACE DOLPHIN MACHINE GUN 00:46:15 giantrainbow -\_("/)_/- SUPER SPACE DOLPHIN MACHINE GUN 00:48:55 -!- BeniTehCobCannon has joined Special:Chat 00:50:13 hi 01:06:51 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:07:04 Just... http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tacocat247/Crackers 01:07:56 k 01:08:17 ah k 01:08:26 that's about Crackers isn't it 01:08:29 thats pretty deep 01:09:10 Crackers is a metaphor for Hatred, in both the blog and the tank itself 01:10:43 ok 01:10:49 And to think it started with my own personal troubles 01:11:00 o 01:11:35 It eventually lead to... well Ill say in PM 01:21:57 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 01:23:20 -!- HondaChatPolice has joined Special:Chat 01:23:44 hi 01:23:57 hi 01:24:11 oooh i was going to ask if u wanna play diep.io with me 01:24:17 sandbox 01:24:19 On a Wii U 01:24:36 Wish i could, but im really not able too 01:24:44 Why 01:24:57 Wii U 01:25:51 WII U 01:26:03 i didnt know u can play diep.io in wii u 01:26:10 You cant 01:27:12 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 01:27:21 Hi 01:27:44 o/ 01:27:55 o good, we still have the wave emoji 01:28:07 (kek) 01:28:51 Im bored. 01:29:09 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 01:29:34 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:29:49 TEM! 01:29:52 :D 01:30:04 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 01:30:09 bored unlesss someone plays sandbox 01:30:10 17 01:30:21 diep.io/#71FEE0FCBB309C19F8105587 01:31:07 D: 01:32:15 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:32:16 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:32:25 well, i gtg 01:32:56 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:35:28 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 01:37:33 -!- HondaChatPolice has left Special:Chat 01:38:06 -!- HondaChatPolice has joined Special:Chat 01:39:34 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 01:45:32 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 01:54:53 -!- ThePokegeek5000 has joined Special:Chat 02:31:32 -!- HondaChatPolice has joined Special:Chat 02:34:27 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 02:34:43 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 02:35:13 -!- Skye Sim has left Special:Chat 02:35:14 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 03:02:03 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB30628D348BF9 sandbox join the fun 03:02:40 -!- Cosmicpower323 has joined Special:Chat 03:02:42 okay 03:20:22 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 03:20:52 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 03:24:56 eh 03:28:32 wait 03:28:42 yeah wait we left that server 03:28:48 remaking a code 03:29:06 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB306289542F9B 03:29:09 new code 03:31:37 That's me 03:34:45 okay 03:37:37 -!- HondaChatPolice has left Special:Chat 03:37:39 -!- Cosmicpower323 has left Special:Chat 03:38:12 -!- HondaChatPolice has joined Special:Chat 03:38:12 -!- Cosmicpower323 has joined Special:Chat 04:20:58 -!- Cosmicpower323 has left Special:Chat 04:49:48 Bye for now 04:50:22 -!- Skye Sim has left Special:Chat 05:11:22 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 07:34:28 -!- HondaChatPolice has left Special:Chat 07:35:40 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 07:36:10 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 07:36:12 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 08:25:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:26:17 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 08:26:18 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 08:26:19 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 08:26:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:17:03 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 09:17:26 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 09:17:27 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 09:17:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:17:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:17:33 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 09:17:34 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 09:24:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:25:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:25:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:35:23 Hello. 09:40:10 hi 10:20:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:26:23 so empty 10:26:24 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:26:38 hi 10:26:51 Hello. 10:27:01 ... 10:27:10 you chaned your PFP again 10:27:13 changed* 10:27:48 Yes. 10:27:53 It looks more clear now. 10:38:33 So... 10:38:37 What now? 10:51:05 now death 10:51:18 Low Death... 10:51:20 High Life. 10:51:27 Medium Coma. 11:17:13 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 11:39:00 welp 11:39:01 gtg to school 11:42:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:43:00 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:43:38 -!- Cosmicpower323 has joined Special:Chat 11:43:45 hi 11:44:07 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB30623D6535F8 11:44:17 plz join 11:44:40 hi 11:45:21 ooh hey 11:45:31 what in the world honda left 11:46:17 no spawnkilling 11:46:21 pl0x 11:46:25 okay 11:46:43 wanna play rammers and little tanks 11:46:51 u got ram tanks and u got shoot 15 tanks 11:47:03 sorry i had to leave 11:47:10 the lag was too much 11:47:33 okay 11:51:12 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:51:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:52:05 -!- HondaChatPolice has joined Special:Chat 11:52:08 hi ya 11:52:12 hi 11:52:14 hi 11:52:24 hi 11:52:39 wut your actully not using inactivy 11:53:00 wut u look at machine gun 11:53:12 not close nooo 11:53:13 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:53:15 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:54:30 tidal ne the code again 11:54:31 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB30623D6535F8 11:57:59 see i knew he inactivy 11:58:28 be right back 11:58:56 okay 11:59:02 nooooooooooooooooooooo 11:59:04 okay 12:01:51 -!- HondaChatPolice has left Special:Chat 12:01:51 -!- Cosmicpower323 has left Special:Chat 12:02:34 -!- HondaChatPolice has joined Special:Chat 12:03:28 -!- Cosmicpower323 has joined Special:Chat 12:06:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:08:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:08:47 back 12:08:56 okay 12:09:21 okay let me kill the summoner with ac 12:09:43 heres the code 12:09:45 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB30623D6535F8 12:09:53 press enter to spawn 12:45:38 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:45:40 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:57:04 ded 13:00:31 okay 13:00:54 oooj i m play slither.io 13:01:05 a snake game 13:04:03 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 13:04:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:11:31 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 13:12:35 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:12:47 tidal 13:12:50 its the alts again 13:12:52 kick them 13:12:55 cosmic is one of them 13:12:59 we already figured that out 13:13:02 we need to ban him 13:13:09 i can't be sure... 13:13:20 looks like it but do we have concrete proof 13:13:23 we already knew cosmic was one of them 13:13:27 we firgured it out 13:13:30 we do man 13:13:35 just do it already 13:13:39 we know their name format 13:13:41 and profile format 13:13:45 its one of them 13:13:50 we already knew it was 13:13:53 a long time ago 13:14:20 -!- SmashTheSmasher has joined Special:Chat 13:14:25 hi 13:14:29 hi 13:14:49 Ice Can U freaking Stop Yelling At my Friend 13:15:20 tidal 13:15:25 ? 13:15:27 diep.io 13:15:36 eh not in the mood for it right now 13:15:50 i'm gonna do sth else 13:15:51 my highest length on that snake game was 1.0020 13:15:58 0ooh i got a game 13:17:10 smash 13:17:17 shut up 13:17:25 U HUSH UP 13:17:25 you're trying your best to do diversity to not get caught now 13:17:27 quit trying 13:17:31 we know you're lonley 13:17:33 FREAKIN LITTLE KID HUSH 13:17:37 its useless 13:17:40 both of you calm down 13:17:46 FUCK THIS CHAT 13:17:48 smash 13:17:55 ? 13:17:57 you're the little kid here 13:17:57 please 13:18:09 ... 13:18:10 am i screaming like an idiot because my alts got caught? no 13:18:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:18:23 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:18:26 seems you are 13:18:26 UHHH LEAVE ME ALONE I GOT A CHATU SHOULD GO 13:18:43 just calm down guys 13:19:01 http://ddiep.io/ 13:19:06 to chat 13:19:11 with friends 13:19:17 what's that 13:19:26 pranking ice 13:19:49 back 13:19:51 mate is you're gonna prank someone don't say it out loud. 13:19:55 if* 13:20:08 and one do u even know ALT EVEN mean? 13:20:14 (: 13:20:25 YEAH RIGHT LITTLE STUDENT 13:20:30 @Cosmic everyone here knows what an alt is. 13:20:32 yes 13:20:47 denoting a version of something, especially music, that is intended as a challenge to the traditional version. 13:20:48 oooh 13:20:50 -!- Hissssy101 has joined Special:Chat 13:20:53 literally everyone on the wiki 13:21:07 TEAMERZ at schoool 13:21:15 hi 13:21:17 SNAKE FANGS 13:21:21 are u going to the chat 13:21:22 denoting a version of something, especially music, that is intended as a challenge to the traditional version. 13:21:25 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:21:29 idk what that is 13:21:33 so no 13:21:33 http://ddiep.io/ 13:21:36 ????????? Bbbbb 13:21:38 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:22:08 Fillip 13:22:15 its chat free this not secure Thats Why awwboy Got His Account Hacked 13:22:28 thats a lie 13:22:30 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:22:37 AND BIG 13:22:38 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:23:00 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:23:30 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:23:31 BOI 13:23:43 he did got his account right now he be here 13:23:48 you know 13:23:53 u know friendlyspike 13:23:58 uh no 13:24:02 no i think 13:25:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:25:23 hi 13:25:28 whoag chat is lit 13:25:31 well 13:25:44 broken 13:25:44 all a bunch of new dudes 13:25:50 u Know why 13:25:53 ye welcome lads 13:26:02 awwboy got his account hacked 13:26:04 youtube video editor will close today 13:26:12 Sssssssss! 13:26:12 wow 13:26:18 within 11 hours 13:26:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:26:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:27:27 -!- RePredator has joined Special:Chat 13:27:36 please can ya fix this fandom 13:27:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:27:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:27:55 i going to get my profile and it takes about 1 year to load 13:28:16 nevermind 13:28:26 This Chat Ded 13:28:33 oh 13:28:36 R.I.P chat 2001 t0 2017 13:28:38 ... 13:28:43 ? 13:28:49 it takes a long time to load? Does it take that long on other wikis? 13:28:53 Um 13:29:00 uh 13:29:02 idk 13:29:12 i think its the INTERNET 13:29:15 reboot 13:29:17 it 13:29:22 okay fine 13:29:33 if this doesnt im sueing 13:29:36 10$} 13:29:40 jk 13:29:55 -!- RePredator has joined Special:Chat 13:30:01 -!- RePredator has left Special:Chat 13:30:04 -!- RePredator has joined Special:Chat 13:30:08 m8, just try your profile on another wiki & see if it takes that long to load. If it takes forever to load there, then it’s your internet connection. If it doesn’t, then there’s something wrong with this Wiki & I need to fix it up. 13:30:19 ok 13:30:35 yeah do that. 13:31:03 be right back 13:31:05 its faster on the other wikis 13:31:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:31:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:32:07 Honda 13:32:17 lets play diep.io hide and seek 13:32:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:32:32 -!- Hissssy101 has left Special:Chat 13:32:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:32:44 and ursuul october 27 8:00 to 1:00 ill be a school 13:32:53 @RePredator 13:32:55 How much? 13:33:00 ok Cosmic 13:33:37 wait i did wiki 13:33:43 let me check moomoo wiki 13:34:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:34:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:35:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:35:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:35:12 diep.io/#71FEE0FCBB30404B70427A' 13:35:15 diep.io/#71FEE0FCBB30404B70427A 13:35:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:35:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:36:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:36:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:36:45 i'll play if i don't lag too much 13:37:04 is there a code to mae yourself fallen or enimes fallen 13:37:11 or do u have to be red 13:37:24 red is a bad color 13:37:43 eh my favourite colour is black 13:38:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:38:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:39:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:39:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:39:49 be a rammer booster 13:40:21 my booster skills suck 13:40:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:40:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:40:37 ANNIHIATOR 13:41:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:41:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:41:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:41:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:41:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:42:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:42:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:42:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:43:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:43:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:43:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:43:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:44:07 SORRY 13:44:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:44:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:44:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:44:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:45:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:45:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:45:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:45:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:46:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:46:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:47:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:47:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:47:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:47:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:48:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:48:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:48:25 -!- SmashTheSmasher has left Special:Chat 13:48:34 -!- RePredator has left Special:Chat 13:48:37 -!- Cosmicpower323 has left Special:Chat 13:48:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:49:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:49:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:49:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:50:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:50:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:51:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:51:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:51:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:51:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:52:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:52:37 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:53:18 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:53:25 hi 13:53:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:53:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:53:33 I'll play one round lol. 13:53:42 one round of? 13:53:44 diep? 13:54:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:54:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:55:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:55:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:55:47 anyone there? 13:55:56 the sandbox 13:56:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:56:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:56:12 idk 13:56:25 nvm, too laggy 13:56:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:56:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:57:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:57:07 -!- RePredator has joined Special:Chat 13:57:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:57:23 THEY LEFT heres the party code 13:57:40 u can join mine 13:57:51 diep.io/#71FEE0FCBB30404B70427A 13:57:52 diep.io/#71FEE0FCBB30404B70427A 13:57:53 diep.io/#71FEE0FCBB30404B70427A 13:58:00 woah 13:58:06 only need to post it once 13:58:15 ooh 13:58:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:58:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:59:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:59:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:59:30 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 13:59:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:59:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:00:29 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 14:00:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:00:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:01:36 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:01:37 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:02:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:02:07 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:02:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:02:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:02:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:02:52 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:02:52 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:02:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:03:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:03:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:04:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:04:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:05:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:05:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:05:35 hi 14:05:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:06:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:06:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:07:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:07:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:08:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:08:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:09:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:09:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:10:17 hi 14:10:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:10:37 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:11:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:11:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:12:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:12:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:13:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:13:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:13:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:13:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:14:10 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:14:25 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:14:37 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:14:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:14:47 btw 14:14:59 how’d it go with the broken file links cat? 14:15:19 a lot of teh redlinks were files 14:15:28 do i just plain remove them 14:15:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:15:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:15:46 ye 14:15:50 um 14:15:56 I’m not sure if I explained it properly but 14:16:22 The category is named “Pages with broken bfile/b links” for a reason 14:16:47 oh 14:16:52 these pages just also happen to have regular redlinks which also need cleaning up, but ievery/i single page in that category has a broken file link 14:16:52 *facebed* 14:17:04 i'm so stupid 14:17:16 it’s ok lad lol, I shoulda explained it better 14:17:19 can i clean up pages with normal redlinks instead 14:17:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:17:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:17:43 well the thing is, there are way more pages with just regular redlinks than broken file links 14:17:48 ok 14:17:52 there’s only what, 120 pages in that category? 14:18:02 There must be at least 1,000 pages with general redlinks 14:18:04 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 14:18:06 so 14:18:07 ok so it's FILE KILLING TIME 14:18:08 ? 14:18:16 u Fallen Booster Killed Himself 14:18:27 ... 14:18:28 ye, but if you ireally want/i to do all the normal redlinks... 14:18:28 he Crashed Into Alpha pentagon 14:18:33 lol 14:18:34 yeah teh fallen booster is stupid. 14:18:35 (grin) 14:18:42 eh i can take it 14:18:45 Bring it on 14:18:54 and awwboy snacthed the fallen booster kill 14:19:09 he a dominator 14:19:16 and shot it and left 14:19:16 oh 14:19:37 necromancer pet alert 14:20:02 to go the aquaium to see a pet necro diep.io/#71FEE0FCBB30404B70427A 14:20:31 as an avid necromancer player 14:20:36 I have never been made a pet necro ever 14:20:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:20:49 oooh awwboy trapping me 14:20:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:21:01 using the popular tank 14:21:03 in the game 14:21:06 Overlord 14:21:19 eh i'm gonna clean all redlinks 14:21:25 is there a category 14:21:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:22:01 NECROMANCER KILLER 14:22:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:22:07 nah 14:22:16 Necromancer killer = Pentashot and Octotank 14:22:17 awwboy kills necromancer 2001 to 2017 14:22:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:22:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:23:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:23:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:23:32 Changes you made may not be saved. 14:23:38 um 14:23:40 Ursuul 14:23:45 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Amphibian_Concept_Art 14:23:45 what is this 14:23:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:24:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:24:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:24:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:24:37 Pentagon:shape up 14:25:11 lemme look 14:25:24 also Tidal there is not a category, there’s a special page for it 14:25:30 ok 14:25:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:25:45 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:25:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:25:54 hello hayden 14:25:58 Hey 14:26:04 Also there is not a category, instead there’s a special page for tracking redlinks. Several actually, some are admin-restricted 14:26:14 ...where's a list of special pages 14:26:16 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:26:20 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:26:26 I’ll link ’em to you in a bit 14:26:33 UHHH FALLEN BROTHER join again 14:26:41 oh found the special pages list 14:26:46 fallen overlord=Spawnkiller 14:26:57 Tidal 14:26:59 ? 14:27:03 I’ll take care of that category 14:27:17 ok 14:27:22 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:27:23 so i'l be back to killing files 14:27:26 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages 14:27:41 Pentagon:sees fallen smasher killing Pentagon Blood Everwhere 14:27:43 ohhh nice 14:27:49 that should be accessible to normal users 14:27:53 imma help with that after i kill files 14:28:03 what 14:28:24 Tornado200 had a page called jokes and meme with diep.io 14:28:30 ? 14:28:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:28:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:29:03 what did the spike said to smasher 14:29:13 what 14:29:15 14:29:15 14:29:15 spike stronger than u anyways 14:29:30 This is funniest 14:29:40 also Tidal 14:29:52 ? 14:29:53 another page that’s easy to find from any page on the wiki is http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/wantedpages 14:30:01 ok 14:30:12 if you go to (there’s a module on every single mainspace page) then you can find that from there 14:30:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:30:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:30:59 what did the triangle say to booster fighter 14:31:15 what 14:31:20 what did the triangle say to booster fighter 14:31:20 14:31:20 Fatter Than Ya 14:31:20 14:31:20 14:31:20 14:31:20 Fatter Than Ya 14:31:29 faster than y 14:31:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:31:48 oh... 14:31:50 fattter=slower faster=fast 14:31:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:32:05 ... 14:32:15 :I 14:32:55 triangle is the fattest tank 14:33:00 fasterest 14:33:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:33:14 ... Booster is 14:33:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:33:20 fastest 14:33:42 (sad3) 14:33:43 Whats do u perfer spreadshot of a pentashot or a spreadshot on a auto turret 14:33:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:33:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:34:04 auto spreadshot right 14:34:11 I prefer killing myself 14:34:13 But sure 14:34:21 Pentas\spreadshot left 14:34:30 auto spreadshot 14:34:45 But what is that even? 14:34:56 ...? 14:34:59 okay another one 14:35:03 No 14:35:06 please 14:35:10 whatever 14:35:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:35:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:35:23 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 14:35:35 hi 14:35:38 Heya 14:36:06 here Comes a new player 14:36:07 Here's a good one: What did the Landmine say to the hot girl? 14:36:12 -!- NecroTheNecrocere has joined Special:Chat 14:36:16 New it 14:36:17 Lemme Smash 14:36:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:36:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:36:30 whats up new playe 14:36:34 hi 14:36:38 ): 14:36:48 Why you sad m8? 14:36:48 someone sad 14:36:55 im not sad 14:36:58 (: 14:37:12 JUST playing around] 14:37:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:37:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:37:42 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 14:38:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:38:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:38:21 Welp rip Awoken Polygons 14:38:21 14:38:21 I cannot vote for it, and even if I did, 3 other voters would have to vote. 14:38:21 Oh well 14:38:21 why are there so much commericals about cars and 3M people killed in car crashes Ban cars������ 14:38:48 ye RIP awoken 14:38:58 welp 14:39:07 at least it got through the first round 14:39:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:39:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:39:12 Yea 14:39:33 Oh well. 14:39:33 14:39:33 Maybe in the possible future one I can submit it 14:39:41 yeah 14:39:53 Necromancer Repcatcha Challenge 14:39:55 still don't think Phages is better than Awokens 14:40:07 how manys states in the usa 14:40:12 50 duh 14:40:19 prove it 14:40:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:40:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:41:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:41:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:41:30 I feel like Nonagon gets it's votes because it is ToD and it is much older than Awoken Polygons. 14:41:46 That and it is finished. 14:41:50 Awokens > Phages 14:42:18 *Ennealis in the distance* 14:42:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:42:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:42:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:42:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:43:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:43:38 Doctagon:WHAT NEWB 14:43:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:43:45 fake 14:43:52 no shape called Doctagon 14:44:05 Stop with CNN news that fake 14:44:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:44:13 I still am unsure if I will ever truly finish my Awoken Polygons. Because there is a lot more than just their base charaters. 14:44:13 14:44:13 There is going to be stuff like temp gamemodes, events, rare types, the true leaders, unique Awokens, and more 14:44:20 If I end up making everything 14:44:50 welp 14:44:57 that's gonna be a lot of work 14:45:01 Yep 14:45:02 woop DOug 14:45:11 And I am just one person. 14:45:11 14:45:11 Who also has school 14:45:17 same. 14:45:39 diepmon asked me to help him finish the Extended sons of panzer and project nest 14:45:40 I WANT TO BE PENETRATED 14:45:44 SO HARD NOW 14:45:46 Not that i'm complaining, 14:45:51 Enigmium pls no 14:45:56 And that is cool Tidal :D 14:46:00 i mean 14:46:02 do you know 14:46:05 making them is a honour 14:46:08 how HARD IT IS 14:46:09 to get 14:46:12 A 23 14:46:15 IN ENIGMA!? 14:46:23 I got 22 today. 14:46:23 world record is 22? 14:46:27 Idk what Enigma is in this sense 14:46:29 oh supreme rip 14:46:32 YEAH 14:46:34 I TIED 14:46:40 LIKE 3 TIMES TODAY 14:46:43 at least you tied 14:46:48 that's something 14:46:51 the �� clan 14:47:12 Tidal, do you know about the "Conception tower" gamemode Leon made? :/ 14:47:20 ayy i made a clan but NOBODY LIKE ME 14:47:26 I did 14:47:32 ye i know 14:47:49 i'm personally fine with it but SO MANY REDLINKS 14:47:55 no 14:48:00 MY CLAN IS called BAN HOMEWORK WASTING TREE 14:48:12 imma ask Fredleon to change it around a bit 14:48:14 MY SAVE TREE 14:48:44 What I dislike about it personally is two things. 14:48:44 14:48:44 The fact it was made without anyone else agreeing to it. 14:48:44 And the fact that Zathsu is forced into having the special boss, when there should be either a combo boss or a separate boss for the secret boss 14:48:48 clan actully called {partly} 14:49:07 aaww man if i put a cloud symbol ya going get mad at me 14:49:14 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:49:14 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:49:20 ⛅ 14:49:29 but the special thing, idk 14:49:30 NO EMOTES 14:49:45 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:50:04 ugggh chat made my emotes 14:50:04 messages* 14:51:40 im chewing a wrapper 14:51:52 ill 14:51:57 DIgusting 14:52:11 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 14:52:14 im playing geez 14:54:41 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 14:55:48 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 14:56:21 dead chat 14:57:04 SIGN IN SIGN UP mytieBeachTime 15:01:34 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 15:04:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:04:23 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 15:05:08 Time to make tier 5 Awoken Crashers, then most likely go and fix up the Awoken Squares 15:05:14 ok 15:05:16 sure 15:05:29 Then, at least I think, I will make Awoken Pentagons 15:05:29 then you can start on EToD boss health i guess 15:05:33 oh 15:05:35 Oh and taht 15:05:38 eh 15:05:41 Well, that would be more of a weekend thing 15:05:45 sure 15:06:06 i'm helping Ursuul fix broken file links 15:06:17 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 15:06:20 So I have the time to do it. 15:06:20 Meanwhile, Awoken Pentagons may be using a unused, or rarely ever used in conceptions here, way of fighting. 15:06:20 15:06:20 And cool :) 15:06:39 unused huh 15:06:46 Well, maybe 15:06:52 can you tell me 15:06:54 From what I have seen it should be unused for the most part. 15:06:57 ok 15:07:06 Although I have not seen all, so it may be used somewhere 15:07:16 what is it like 15:07:36 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:07:38 Like Awoken Squares, they have small Pentagons as hands. 15:07:38 But as well as being able to block if truly needed, they are able to create small structures. 15:07:41 Which can fight 15:07:49 ok so turret building 15:07:55 Sort of 15:08:02 The buildings do more than just shoot 15:08:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:08:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:08:15 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 15:08:21 eh there are some tanks and bosses scattered around the wiki that build turrets 15:08:22 And I am trying to avoid having the Polygons having any guns or drone construction like people normally do 15:08:25 but not a lot. 15:08:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:08:58 I want this pain to end. 15:09:11 I see lots of people making Polygons have added guns, or drone makers. 15:09:11 15:09:11 And Enigmium, wat is the pain that you talk of? 15:09:26 The pain of failing to achieve the WR in Enigma. 15:09:35 well same as WR is good enough for me 15:09:42 maybe you should take a breaj 15:09:44 break* 15:09:56 You wouldn't really take the WR. 15:10:10 You would gain it if you did beat it. 15:10:17 well at least you'd share some glory 15:10:52 Conquering the Big 3 would be the best achievement I'd get. 15:11:13 big 3 being? 15:11:25 Firestorm, Voltage and Enigma. 15:11:43 so you've got firestorm and voltage down? 15:11:53 Yes. 15:12:01 oh 15:12:11 Just a little more for Enigma. 15:12:15 well technically you'd own the WRs for all 3 15:12:31 but that third one has to be shared with someone else. 15:12:31 I also want that WR in Enigma so I can finally upload something to my channel. 15:12:36 eh. 15:12:40 dn'y make vids 15:12:43 don't* 15:12:47 as in 15:12:52 I don't make vids 15:13:11 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 15:14:00 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 15:14:41 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 15:34:55 swhat 15:34:56 what 15:35:01 I SWERE 15:35:03 sware 15:35:44 ? 15:37:41 i want into a spreadshot body 15:37:45 and glitch out 15:37:47 ded 15:38:07 ok 15:55:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:55:52 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:09:07 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 16:14:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:22:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:37:33 -!- NecroTheNecrocere has left Special:Chat 16:51:04 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:51:36 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:51:38 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:51:44 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:51:46 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:51:52 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:51:54 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:52:00 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:52:03 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:52:09 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:52:12 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:52:20 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:52:22 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:52:28 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:52:31 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:52:37 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:52:41 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:52:46 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:52:49 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:52:55 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:52:57 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:53:03 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:53:06 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:53:11 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:53:14 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:53:19 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:53:22 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:53:27 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:53:31 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:53:36 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:53:40 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:53:45 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:53:48 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:53:54 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:53:56 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:54:02 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:54:04 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:54:10 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:54:14 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:54:19 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:54:22 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:54:28 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:54:30 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:54:36 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:54:39 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:54:45 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:54:49 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:54:54 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:54:56 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:55:02 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:55:04 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:55:10 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:55:13 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:55:19 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:55:22 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:55:27 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:55:30 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:55:36 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:55:37 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:55:43 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:55:47 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:55:52 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:55:55 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:56:01 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 16:56:04 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 16:56:09 -!- ItzDracius has left Special:Chat 17:05:03 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:05:07 oh heilo 17:05:12 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:03 -!- NecroTheNecrocere has joined Special:Chat 17:24:10 hi anyone here 17:24:12 diep.io/#71FEE0FCBB30407E910F18 17:24:30 i need a rammer booster and little tank 17:37:43 -!- NecroTheNecrocere has left Special:Chat 17:38:22 -!- NecroTheNecrocere has joined Special:Chat 17:57:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:57:55 -!- NecroTheNecrocere was kicked from Special:Chat by Ursuul 17:57:56 -!- NecroTheNecrocere has left Special:Chat 17:59:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:59:20 Sockpuppet 17:59:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:59:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:00:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:00:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:01:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:01:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:01:59 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 18:02:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:02:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:02:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:02:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:03:14 Someone was sockpuppeting? 18:03:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:03:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:03:45 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 18:04:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:04:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:05:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:05:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:05:08 ye 18:05:10 I got ’em all blocked 18:05:19 Cool 18:05:33 my fellow GDM found the socks & started mass blocking them on CC, & I realized that they’d been using those accounts in our chat 18:05:34 so 18:05:38 they ded nao ;) 18:05:41 Good. Btw Ursuul, I sent that request in. 18:05:45 How many alts were there? 18:05:49 And yey for murder 18:05:58 So hopefully I can edit again. 18:06:02 5 accounts total Pip 18:06:02 18:06:02 Awesome Patrik, tell meh what they say 18:06:06 will do 18:06:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:06:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:07:51 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:07:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:19:16 oh wow the chat has been ded for 13 minutes 18:20:30 also who would create 5 alts 18:21:38 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 18:35:49 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 18:36:29 Rip chat 18:51:15 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:52:18 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 18:52:29 <101cooler> hey guys 18:58:45 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:58:47 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:59:28 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:59:29 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:04:17 gtg 19:05:14 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:20:38 Lol rip 19:21:20 bai 19:21:50 -!- Fmate2006 has left Special:Chat 20:04:26 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:05:33 pip 20:05:48 -!- Zathsu has joined Special:Chat 20:05:57 :P 20:06:05 Hi 20:06:08 Hello 20:06:13 We have ToD stuff to discuss 20:06:15 LOL 20:06:17 Exactly 20:06:29 It seems I misunderstood how Disciples worked 20:06:38 Yeah... 20:06:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:06:53 Hello fellow kids 20:07:10 (no one gets that reference ;-;) 20:07:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:07:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:07:40 :/ 20:08:24 https://i.imgur.com/VAeA885.jpg 20:08:25 lmao 20:08:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:08:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:09:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:09:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:10:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:10:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:11:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:11:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:11:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:11:41 anyone still alive? Wanted to bounce something off of you guys 20:12:14 Well we're in PM talking ToD 20:12:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:12:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:13:03 excluded again, o well, but I was asking if you cared if I applied for CheckUser rights locally, or if you had any issue with that (which is your right to raise) 20:13:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:13:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:13:26 CheckUser is like any other local right except only FANDOM Staff can give it, it only effects this Wiki 20:13:35 And what does it do? 20:14:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:14:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:14:45 Exactly what it sounds like; you can check the IP of any user if you have that right. All VSTF have it, & it’s given out to some Wikis with severe vandal problems 20:14:45 20:14:45 But since I’m already in a bunch of global rights I think I could get it, potentially (although chances are good I’ll be rejected). I want it because we had a sockpuppet issue a while ago 20:14:51 -!- Graviatar has left Special:Chat 20:15:05 & I could not resolve it, not until someone on CC proved that they were indeed sockpuppets by checking their IPs 20:15:38 I blocked them a few hours ago 20:15:41 rip 20:15:49 !updatelogs 20:15:49 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~46 to log page). 20:16:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:16:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:16:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:16:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:17:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:17:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:17:47 but yeah if you’re still alive you could probably raise some concerns if you wanted, since privacy issue 20:18:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:18:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:19:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:19:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:19:46 Eh 20:19:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:20:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:20:03 I mean yeah its a privacy issue, especially if IPs can track back to people themselves 20:20:20 And I mean I dont sockpuppet at all anyway so I dont really have a reason to fear in regards to that 20:20:52 Archprophet doesn't count of course, since thats not even sockpuppeting in the traditional sense, and B its just the Archprophet lmao 20:20:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:20:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:21:11 well in regards to IPs, everyone on the internet who’s smart enough can set up an IP trap (unfortunately I am not that smart ;))))), & everyone who has an outward-facing website can see all of the IPs that visit their website 20:21:37 IP is basically like your name online; it’s how the website knows where to send the data, otherwise you couldn’t use the internet at all 20:21:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:21:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:22:03 sure if I knew first full name I would probably know a bit about you, but how many people in the world share your first name? 20:22:15 Which is literally the case with shared IP addresses & dynamic IPs, which are now the norm 20:22:19 dynamic IPs change over time 20:22:24 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:22:27 hey guys 20:22:30 Hey lad 20:22:39 Hey :3 20:22:47 also, Zathsu 20:22:50 ? 20:23:03 I had an idea for a game 20:23:07 Ok 20:23:24 It's been kind of a while 20:23:28 (I’ll assume there’s no objection & be on my way den) 20:23:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:24:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:24:05 and, the characters are mostly based on us 20:24:24 Ooh 20:24:39 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:24:45 Hi teamz 20:24:45 can I be the villain 20:24:49 Ursuul 20:24:51 hoi temerz 20:24:54 ..hi 20:24:58 Hi Temz 20:25:03 That stuff is already decided 20:25:10 The villain is Rifleman2 20:25:14 LOL 20:25:14 lmao 20:25:26 oh is it the thing you were talking about with tboo-y 20:25:30 Yeah 20:25:37 Rifleman takes over most of our account 20:25:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:25:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:25:49 I wonder where old Rifleman is these days 20:25:56 maybe he hit puberty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 20:25:57 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:04 *BACK* 20:26:07 And he uses our account against me, taco and tidal 20:26:09 front 20:26:14 Ursuul 20:26:16 wait what is going on --? 20:26:33 new game idea 20:26:35 You're a boss in the game, since your account has been take over by rifleman 20:26:41 Uuhhhh 20:26:50 Graviatar is a boss? 20:26:50 Your weapon is the BAN HAMMER 20:26:52 Grav 20:26:53 Sorry 20:26:57 Lol 20:26:57 Wait I'm already a boss XD 20:27:02 Grav 20:27:06 Hello---- LEVIATHAN! 20:27:09 We're talking about a game idea, here 20:27:09 WOOT WOOTY 20:27:11 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:27:11 (pentagon( 20:27:13 helloh 20:27:16 Hi 20:27:18 hey 20:27:24 hey zathsu let's continue 20:27:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:27:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:28:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:28:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:28:44 Anyways 20:28:47 As I was saying 20:28:55 Game idea 20:29:04 Also 20:29:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:29:37 Since I just had the Zathsu boss idea recently, I'll have to question Zathsu 20:29:37 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:29:40 To make the boss bettah 20:30:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:30:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:30:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:31:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:31:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:31:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:31:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:31:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:32:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:32:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:33:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:33:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:33:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:34:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:34:41 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:34:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:34:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:35:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:35:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:36:01 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 20:36:45 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:37:15 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 20:37:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:37:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:38:01 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:38:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:38:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:39:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:39:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:39:23 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 20:39:33 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:40:03 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 20:40:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:40:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:40:37 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:40:51 -!- Graviatar has left Special:Chat 20:40:51 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:41:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:41:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:41:18 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 20:41:21 -!- Graviatar has left Special:Chat 20:41:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:41:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:41:53 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:42:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:42:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:42:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:43:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:43:18 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:43:33 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 20:43:41 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:43:42 hi 20:43:48 helloh 20:43:56 hi 20:44:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:44:11 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 20:44:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:44:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:44:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:44:56 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:45:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:45:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:45:45 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 20:46:22 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:46:25 hi 20:46:32 hi2 20:46:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:46:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:47:39 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 20:47:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:47:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:48:05 h11111111111111111 20:48:15 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:48:19 hi 20:48:19 ripperini 20:48:21 -!- Zathsu has joined Special:Chat 20:48:31 You speak too soon, Ursuul. 20:48:35 Zathsu 20:48:37 o shet 20:48:44 bamboozled 20:48:54 ? 20:49:04 ^ 20:49:05 You are a boss in my game 20:49:29 I'll show you the boss I based it off 20:49:31 Kickburn best Staff 20:49:35 literally best 20:49:59 Btw Zathsu, I removed Category:Mega Bosses and Category:Legendary Bosses becuz there are only a few pages in each + they aren't necessary. 20:50:05 Yes 20:50:09 Thanks 20:50:10 Besides 20:50:16 Mega Bosses dissolved yesterday 20:50:35 Ya, I noticed. ToD is gonna get even cooler. 20:50:37 All of the bosses in the categories were either moved to be the new Event boss type, or made Realm Bosses 20:50:39 Patrik is ahead of the game 20:50:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:50:53 The Realm is finally getting fleshed out 20:50:54 So yes 20:50:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:50:55 I feel ignored 20:50:57 lol 20:51:00 The game is getting a million times cooler 20:51:09 Also Patrik, if you could let some of the other Staff (plus Utkar who’s helping) know that the Infobox or image requirement won’t be in place for one month? 20:51:11 It seriously needs to become a real game. 20:51:11 hi AC 20:51:15 a million times 101cooler 20:51:22 he’s back 20:51:30 Via message or what? @ Ursuul 20:51:55 if they’re in chat & I’m not then just telling them, otherwise hitting their wall, just the guys who are working on renaming conceptions 20:52:06 Zathsu 20:52:09 Like Tidal and Gravi? 20:52:36 In my future game, you will be a boss 20:52:36 Ye, & Utkar & Radium who were also helping briefly I think. Also since you can delete pages now, be sure to check for uncategorized templates 20:52:48 I based the Zathsu boss fight on this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PptyzWS6Xy8 20:52:50 Aye to both. 20:53:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:53:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:53:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:53:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:54:03 lmao look at dis: http://diepio.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ANewPages&namespace=10&username= 20:54:07 Btw, I have an idea. It seems that it would be helpful if the Admins on a wiki could talk privately, make private staff proposals, etc. So I was just thinking that Fandom should make something like a private forum board accessible via the Admin dashboard... Just a thought. 20:54:17 Instead of the master emerald, you could stand on a Panzer Pentagram to fill yourself with power 20:54:36 that doesnt seem really useful >.> 20:54:45 That’s certainly interesting Patrik, although it no longer shows on my profile (lol) I am still a Councilor, so I can pass that on to FANDOM 20:54:47 Yeah 20:54:49 but for now 20:54:51 you could just use 20:54:56 private third party areas 20:55:01 like Slack or Discord 20:55:12 also 20:55:21 is your friend Patrik :) 20:55:37 lol I feel like I'm pestering fandom 20:55:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:55:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:56:00 Not at all. if you use it often enough, you could probably become a Councilor with me & Bana helping you, we managed to help Zathsu to get accepted but, ah nevermind that bit 20:56:19 ok 20:56:38 rn I have uhhhh 20:56:46 6????? 20:56:48 no maybe 5 20:56:51 yeah 5 tickets open 20:56:56 & I’m about to open one or two more 20:57:11 bug reports, requests, et cetera 20:57:21 Well you're a Vanguard, Councilor, GDM, they might as well make u supreme wikian or something. 20:57:42 Hardly, there are a great many people above me :) 20:57:42 20:57:42 Do you think we should rename the pages in Template:Group to reflect the new titles? 20:57:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:58:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:58:13 :) 20:58:19 They look renamed already? 20:58:30 the page names aren’t 20:58:33 that’s just the link text 20:58:36 I feel more ignored 20:58:43 I’m sorry AC :/ 20:58:46 well you arent saying anything so >.> 20:58:50 Well 20:58:54 I said some stuff 20:59:01 ye you did 20:59:04 I don't have much to say else 20:59:04 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 20:59:14 gawd what is going on here 20:59:21 <101cooler> hi ursuul 20:59:22 Oh... Well that would be less confusing, you could just add in the article that, say, that Code Admins are Rollback (as far as user titles go, not rights). 20:59:30 Hi Diepmon 20:59:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:59:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:00:17 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 21:00:21 well thing is Patrik 21:00:28 ohi Cap’n 21:00:32 So you can't balance two chats Zathsu? 21:00:36 Hi Ursuul 21:00:42 well Patrik, look at for example 21:00:52 see how the names are accurate to local parlance? 21:01:00 What are you guys talking about? 21:01:00 yeah... 21:01:14 My new yeezys 21:01:16 We can do that for other MediaWiki messages, via Staff, to the point where you never actually see the word “anywhere” 21:01:35 for all intents & purposes, code admins would actually ibe/i code admins 21:01:49 they have rights like code admins, they are called code admins by the wiki internally & socially... 21:01:58 ._. 21:01:59 That's a good point... Just totally eradicate the old groups. 21:02:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:02:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:02:56 Ye, it would cut away all the confusion too. We wouldn’t have to say “Code Admin AKA Rollback who isn’t actually able to rollback who also can edit mediawiki” 21:03:03 it’d just be “Code Admin” 21:03:46 hm, why is my sentinal tag ?CHATMOD? 21:03:50 That would definitely be better, cuz I was confused by that at first. 21:03:52 check again fam 21:03:54 Give me staff 21:03:55 o 21:04:00 Lol jk 21:04:02 @Patrik glad you think so 21:04:10 @Cap’n ok Mr. Gayden 21:04:26 Ugh 21:04:27 Ursuul was editing, computer jacked up, stuff was rearranged, and Fandom decided to be on the spot and review it before Ursuul could change it. @ Gravi 21:04:29 I'll be the best... chat mod 21:04:39 or permenant intern 21:04:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:04:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:04:44 lol ur never in chat 21:04:44 or... 21:04:49 uh 21:04:51 I feel like I'm not interesting 21:04:56 best staff member on hiatus 21:05:00 say interesting things then AC :) 21:05:02 lol 21:05:06 Well 21:05:08 yeah I'd always be on hiatus! 21:05:11 That's my niche 21:05:16 LOL 21:05:17 Even if I said something interesting 21:05:18 I love how when everyone else goes on Hiatus they do nothing at all 21:05:31 It wouldn't do much more 21:05:33 Ursuul on Hiatus - Still More Active Than Everyone Else 21:05:33 but when I go on Hiatus I just edit less than 100 times a day lol 21:05:38 yes lol 21:05:39 well AC 21:05:43 try to get involved 21:05:45 in the main convo 21:05:46 Ursuul Not On Hiatus - 90% of Wiki Activity 21:05:46 I'll comment randomly on a thread saying "Go... You!" 21:05:48 Well 21:05:50 lmao 21:05:54 "Getting Involved" 21:05:56 hoi 21:05:56 How? 21:06:06 I would love to get involved tbh 21:06:06 I'm not even understanding what's going on 21:06:12 I could make... 21:06:16 Me too, Captain 21:06:16 Something! 21:06:20 Ahh yes something 21:06:23 just pay attention to the convo then lad :P 21:06:25 don’t be off in space 21:06:30 Ursuul 21:06:32 Too late 21:06:36 rn we were talking about hiatuses & then Cap’n brought up making birdhouses 21:06:38 That's kinda me, Ursuul 21:06:40 although that’s an inside joke lol 21:06:44 XD 21:06:51 well AC 21:06:52 #SFUbirdhousemovement 21:06:53 den 21:06:56 lmao 21:06:58 but ye AC 21:07:02 sorry proceed 21:07:04 doh 21:07:05 gtg for now :) 21:07:09 bye patrik 21:07:10 also 21:07:11 bai love 21:07:15 Ok Golden, but ye AC if that’s how you wanna be, off on your own 21:07:17 then you do you 21:07:18 make more friends ^ ^ 21:07:25 Ursuul 21:07:27 but don’t really complain if you’re not really involved :/ 21:07:31 I can't help myself 21:07:33 cuz that’s your choice 21:07:35 naw 21:07:39 Everything is a choice 21:07:39 As much as I hate/like too 21:07:41 *to 21:07:43 Not for me 21:07:45 Whoa 21:07:48 how's this wiki doin' ursuul? 21:07:49 hate is a strong word lad 21:07:58 @Gravi 21:08:02 it is kicking 21:08:09 If I'd like to get involved... 21:08:09 yey 21:08:10 not literally lmao 21:08:11 I'd need help 21:08:31 how AC? 21:08:35 Well 21:08:37 also @Gravi 21:08:40 ye? 21:08:47 tell everyone who abandoned us for Discord that we miss y’all lmao 21:08:47 Uh 21:08:53 I don't really know 21:08:55 Aww 21:08:59 You see? 21:08:59 I'm sorry :( 21:09:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:09:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:09:22 yeah sorry lmao 21:09:37 but DWA is the new.... 21:09:38 I just had lots of fun, I mean I come here often to do stuff for ToD and occasionally winding up to find things 21:09:41 crack cocaine 21:10:07 o 21:10:08 Discord is easier for me to contact anyway. 21:10:11 can I have some crack 21:10:17 Hmm 21:10:17 Yes 21:10:21 we do need a URsuul... 21:10:23 tbh I wish we had an official Diep.io Discord 21:10:28 Meet me at the library in an hour 21:10:28 We doo.. 21:10:33 No 21:10:35 That died 21:10:38 ye did but it died 21:10:38 ye 21:10:39 oh wow 21:10:41 lol 21:10:46 Ugh 21:10:47 What if 21:10:49 Ursuul 21:10:53 Zathsu's experience could be the replacement? 21:10:53 wot? 21:10:59 YOU CREATED THE DISCORD 21:11:04 :D 21:11:07 Hayden 21:11:08 And and..... 21:11:14 I mean if I make it I cannot run it, I’d probably just make you Admin or something 21:11:14 and........... 21:11:28 I've never run a discord 21:11:34 would everyone go to it? Or could we rename Zathsu’s as an official one? 21:11:34 Why couldn't we just use Zathsu's discord 21:11:34 Even if I get involved, I'm not really useful :/ 21:11:36 But hell I'm down 21:11:39 Grav 21:11:40 No 21:11:43 no 21:11:43 xP 21:11:46 and HELL NO 21:11:48 xD 21:11:50 xDDDD 21:12:00 I mean we icould/i use Zathsu’s if it was renamed & had carryover rights 21:12:00 TOO MUCH GOOD STUFF 21:12:01 giant hehehe I know lol. 21:12:07 but I think Zathsu wouldn’t like dat 21:12:08 Ursuul 21:12:10 no 21:12:13 erm.. 21:12:15 no 21:12:25 nevermind about my idea 21:12:39 Yeah I just shot it and put it in a coffin 21:12:45 better 21:12:49 and I nailed it shut 21:12:55 okok 21:12:57 and burned it 21:13:01 (done) 21:13:07 And I nuked it 21:13:11 (nuke) 21:13:34 "Nuke Em" -Vinesauce 21:13:48 (pentagon) 21:13:52 (guardian) 21:13:57 (smallcrasher) 21:14:00 (crasher) 21:14:01 (bigcrasher) 21:14:08 (smallcrasher) 21:14:23 (bigcrasher) 21:14:26 Pattern 21:14:28 (summoner) 21:14:32 (defender) 21:14:39 whoag emote spam 21:14:44 chill out lads :P 21:14:45 mb, lol 21:14:47 Oh nooooessss 21:14:53 not as bad as before 21:14:56 Not the emot spem 21:14:57 IN DCOW chat 21:15:06 Shhhhhh 21:15:07 with alpha emotes 21:15:09 Hear that? 21:15:19 IT'S THE SOUND OF ME DYING INSIDE 21:15:21 ye thank god we didn’t bring the alpha emotes over lmao 21:15:21 No 21:15:25 oh rip Hayden 21:15:32 -_- 21:15:50 I'm living inside 21:15:54 wot 21:15:56 Teamerz joke 21:16:00 In a nutshell 21:16:00 I dindu nuffin 21:16:01 giant b AT LEAST THERE's GIANT TEXT (alpha) 21:16:03 (temz) 21:16:05 lmao 21:16:18 Depression 21:16:20 REEEEE 21:16:22 what 21:16:31 Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees 21:16:48 spam �� 21:16:54 Fuck you 21:16:59 ;_; 21:17:00 jk 21:17:02 (((((((((((((((((( _)<-- Enter the pipe to get out of your depression 21:17:03 That's spam 21:17:06 Sorry Ozz 21:17:11 y u no spwam 21:17:25 and... 21:17:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:17:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:17:44 i b giant rainbow poof? 21:17:52 POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF 21:18:06 It's the sound... 21:18:08 Of the poke 21:18:13 (poke) 21:18:18 no poke emote D: 21:18:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:18:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:19:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:19:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:19:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:19:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:20:12 (poke) no poke emote... who knows how to make one: ����, it's reversible too: ���� 21:20:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:20:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:20:37 copy and paste it into chat 21:20:41 or use a phone 21:20:46 or just dont 21:20:57 my desktop has emoji 21:21:40 My desktop has anti-emojis 21:21:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:21:50 because it lags as i type, i will have to chat in chrome, iexplore lags bad 21:21:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:22:03 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:22:17 IE is just bad in general 21:22:26 best for zooming tho 21:22:27 Yeah 21:22:34 Zooming is useless, doh 21:22:40 emoji = box flood to you 21:22:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:22:54 I'm kinda fine with emojis 21:22:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:23:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:23:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:23:14 But I'm annoyed by emoji culthist 21:23:19 Or whatever you are 21:23:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:23:37 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:23:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:23:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:24:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:24:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:24:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:24:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:24:44 Fucking Grav 21:25:04 Where is he when you need him most? 21:25:12 if your unicode is 5.2 or below, you will see an avalanche of boxes across YouTube or similar social media; Facebook and Twitter give color visibility aiding 21:25:14 Also Ozz Emojies are cancer 21:25:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:25:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:25:31 No offense but they are legit cancer 21:25:52 No they're not. Emojis are life. I don't exist if there are no emojis 21:25:54 hence why the emoji movie, flopped 21:26:05 Because they are like the smiley poop 21:26:07 Crap 21:26:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:26:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:26:38 ��. I dislike emojis across all platforms, Especially android 6.0.1 21:26:51 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:26:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:27:00 Then why are you using them 21:27:02 So then if you hate them... Why use them 21:27:15 And why do you know so much? 21:27:15 Just Kidding, that's a burdenate quote 21:27:26 If only that was true 21:27:54 That's literally the dumbest thing I've ever read 21:28:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:28:09 And I've read the Communist Manifesto 21:28:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:28:49 I was meant to say: I dislike �� on all platforms especially android 6.0.1 21:29:12 According to Reddit, more people like emojis than hate 21:29:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:29:25 Well I know what my favorite emoji is 21:29:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:29:44 �� 21:29:58 I also dislike this on all platforms 21:30:09 I love 21:30:11 it 21:30:30 It expresses my emotion when I hear someone being ignorant and wasting their time 21:30:37 It's like an emotional release 21:30:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:30:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:31:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:31:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:31:49 My favorite emojis are different on each platform 21:32:07 ._. 21:32:09 Also... Why do you still play agar.io 21:32:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:32:27 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:32:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:32:28 Agar.io is because of my revival quest 21:32:35 Hi 21:32:39 Taco 21:32:39 No wonder no one watches you vids 21:32:47 it's because you need 21:32:49 Hi 21:32:50 NEW CONTENT 21:32:52 AC, PM 21:33:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:33:06 Wun Wun got the first 500k using only agar.io 21:33:06 Okie 21:33:07 I've literally said that so many times 21:33:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:33:19 Yeah well that was in 2014! 21:33:23 Yeah 21:33:25 It's 3 years old 21:33:27 A variety will only slow my growth down 21:33:30 It died in a fire 21:33:31 2017 is a different year, Ozziene 21:33:39 I was not old enough for YouTube in 2014 21:33:46 Why can't you play like Hello Neighbor? 21:33:53 Or like Overwatch? 21:34:02 Something with actual NEW CONTENT 21:34:21 Or do a Skribbl.io game 21:34:27 Like ffs man 21:34:34 I did have an account in 2015 and 2016 but no uploads. I had zero all that time (one in July 2016 but has since abandoned) 21:34:48 Still 21:34:53 New.. content 21:35:03 New content slows my growth down 21:35:09 Bullshit it does 21:35:14 . Updates make my videos popular tho 21:35:15 How is your channel growing? 21:35:26 53 subs �� 21:35:27 And when has Agar last updated... 21:35:33 When? 21:35:40 September 2017, when game sounds were added 21:35:49 OOOH GAME SOUNDS 21:35:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:35:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:36:00 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 21:36:00 That's why you put in music 21:36:09 The other games, diep.io, mope.io and zombs.io are totally outdated 21:36:10 HAYDEN 21:36:16 IS TACO IN CHAT 21:36:17 Hey banana 21:36:18 yes 21:36:21 IS HE AFK 21:36:24 no 21:36:24 no 21:36:28 no 21:36:36 But AGAR.IO IS 21:36:38 and im on a Wii U 21:36:38 TOO 21:36:42 Cant doo much 21:36:58 Literally... 21:37:01 Agar.io updated after diep.io and the others I mentioned dude 21:37:17 hi 21:37:17 Well... what has it added.. 21:37:19 ohey Taco 21:37:21 New sounds? 21:37:27 you should talk to bana 21:37:31 Big fucking deal 21:37:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:37:48 I'm just saying... 21:37:55 New series = better content 21:38:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:38:00 yes, slightly different from mobile: no merge sound, eat and virus sound of other cells on map including spectate mode 21:38:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:38:23 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:38:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:38:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:38:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:39:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:39:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:39:15 what’s a big deal 21:39:32 oh agar.io updated? What update did they get? More Facebook Quests? 21:39:42 "New series = better content": I edit my videos already. Pengin gave me the suggestion 21:39:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:39:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:40:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:40:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:40:21 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 21:40:25 rip tacocat 21:40:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:41:17 YouTube's video editor is hours away from closing 21:41:21 RIP HAYDEN 21:41:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:41:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:42:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:42:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:42:18 chat is dying �� 21:42:39 Yeah 21:42:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:43:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:43:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:43:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:43:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:44:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:44:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:44:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:44:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:45:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:45:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:45:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:46:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:46:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:46:34 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:46:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:47:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:47:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:47:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:48:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:48:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:48:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:48:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:48:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:48:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:49:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:49:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:49:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:50:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:50:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:50:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:51:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:51:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:51:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:51:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:51:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:51:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:51:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:52:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:52:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:52:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:52:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:53:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:53:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:53:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:53:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:54:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:54:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:54:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:55:08 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 21:55:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:03:26 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 22:05:43 <101cooler> https://discord.gg/r8fahS my new discord 22:18:06 Ursuul make an art contest 22:18:18 For the New Discord Logo Image 22:18:20 Stat 22:20:32 Why? 22:24:57 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:27:57 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 22:30:54 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:30:59 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:31:06 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:35:49 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 22:36:53 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:49:19 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:49:40 Hm 22:51:20 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:51:42 7 people in there and chat is dead 22:51:49 �� 22:52:45 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has joined Special:Chat 22:55:07 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:00:10 <101cooler> https://discord.gg/r8fahS my discord server 23:01:27 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:09:30 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 23:10:35 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 23:11:38 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 23:11:56 giantrainbowSUPER SPACE DOLPHIN MACHINE GUN 23:11:57 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:12:09 hi m9 23:12:10 Good lord 23:12:35 SDMG 23:12:39 I'm feelin X-tra MLG Swaglordinessess today m9 23:13:03 Is that from edge of space or something I remember seeing something about that 23:13:13 no 23:13:15 And also 23:13:22 Fight me 23:13:25 no 23:13:31 Yes* 23:13:45 no** 23:13:59 Yes I want to fight you*** 23:14:01 no**** 23:14:16 Okay I'm going to fight you now***** 23:14:22 no****** 23:14:55 *fights BOSS******** 23:14:56 no******** btw I already have the no ready so when you type I instantly type no 23:15:25 *loses, and dies********* 23:15:27 no********** 23:15:36 git r3kt m9 23:15:39 *destroys memelandia* 23:15:48 no********** 23:15:49 Geeetttttt OWNED 23:15:49 btw Category:Chat Logs